


I'm Here

by Cyclopsq



Category: Tsukihime
Genre: Other, Very Cheesy, between prologue events, teacher and student bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyclopsq/pseuds/Cyclopsq
Summary: Taking place in-between the week where the Tsukihime prologue sets, a young Shiki Tohno spends another afternoon with his beloved sensei, Aoko Aozaki.





	I'm Here

From what he could tell, it was a bright and sunny day. The sun’s rays were shining as he stared at the scene through the large window of the hospital room. Where he was standing, outside the hospital was a view of soothing peace and serenity. The wind blew moderately and the grasses swayed like they were dancing to a refined song. Bird’s chirped, the children played, flowers bloomed, everything about this day was absolutely beautiful.  
Though as beautiful as it was it definitely wasn’t perfect. The only problem was only what the young boy could see: The dark scribbled lines. The ill boy couldn’t enjoy this good of a morning as much as anyone else, for every spec of beauty he laid eyes on was tarnished with the strange lines. 

“My head hurts” he mumbled to himself. 

It was far worse in his hospital room which was practically empty albeit a bed and himself as the only occupants of the dark room. The scary scribbles are even harder to keep looking at across the plain white walls where nothing but the dark lines for his eyes to keep beholding. Which is why he kept staring through the window, not only to ignore the small room where the scary lines stand out but to reject the loneliness the setting brought about as well. For the past few days, there was only one person he felt comfortable with. One person he could smile and laugh with. One person that didn’t make him feel like he was all alone in this world, this world apparently filled with dark scribbles on every surface. Just being with this person was enough for him to get through the days.

“She’ll be here” he whispered, convincing himself.

Five days have passed since the nine-year-old boy, Tohno Shiki, woke up from an accident which he could barely remember. He only had a vague image of forest trees, his sister’s crying face and the sound of chirping cicadas. Whatever happened, he’d rather not remember since it would only make him depress and his headache worsen  
Nope. The only thing he wants to think about right now is meeting up with his teacher. Just in time, he saw the familiar face wave at him from outside. The woman’s face had her usual cheery smile and her long red hair was blown by the wind revealing her energetic and radiant expression.

“Sensei! Yes! She’s here!” he yelled. His voice filled with cheerfulness and relief.

Like the past few days, Shiki quietly snuck out of his room and hurriedly paced through the halls. Luckily he’s a small child in which no one easily detected him sneaking out during his confined days. Lately, the nurses and doctors only check on him during the mornings and the evenings since they were convinced he was healing and no brain damage was done so they wouldn’t really notice he was gone most of the afternoon. In fact he’s quite surprised he wasn’t ever caught, so far all his attempts were successful. Hopefully his talent for being sneaky will be useful one day. Though it would be highly unlikely to use such deceitful skills as a regular boy.  
As he reached the exit door he saw the smiling face waiting for him. She kneeled down to his level and greeted him with open arms as he ran towards the woman to embrace her. 

“Sensei!” He called out longingly as he finally hugged her.  
“It’s good to see you too, Shiki” his teacher happily said with a chuckle.

She carefully lifted him as she stood up again, eyes still at level with each other. Shiki clasped his hands at her face like an infant to its mother. The two have spent the next few seconds locking eyes reflecting the joy to this awaited afternoon. 

“Can we go to the overview? Near the hospital is kinda boring”.  
“I hear ya kiddo” the teacher responded to his request.

The older woman turned away from the front of the hospital and carried the little boy to their desired spot. Aozaki Aoko, the only companion for the boy named Tohno Shiki, felt it was a little too early to develop any kind of motherly affection. She was still in her early twenties after all. Just a few years ago she went through different types of shenanigans, from being assigned as a babysitter for a lost mountain man to getting into a big fight with her sister. Well, that happened in the same year but nonetheless it’s some of her most memorable moments in her lifetime despite the hardships that came with them.  
Now, out of nowhere, she’s caring for her new and much younger companion for the week. He seemed like the definition of lost when they first met. Knowing her past self, it’s not very like her to willingly put off a week of working as a magus to spend time cheering up such a wandering child. It says so much on how she grew up over the years. She’s convinced herself this was fate but aside from that, maybe this was the special person she dreamt of meeting one day to share her secret to. Who knows? Though she wanted a little more time with him before deciding to drop the bomb. Aoko continued thinking happily about all this as she carried what she believed was a wonderful young boy to the overlooking spot.

“Sensei, we’re here. Can you put me down now?” Shiki interrupted her train of thought.  
“I don’t know shrimp, maybe you could’ve walked with me going here instead of getting me to do the walking by myself” she gestured with her iconic smirk.  
“Well, you could’ve put me down earlier if you felt that way Sensei” the boy countered.  
“Pfft...No way you’re getting away from my arms!” she locked him in her embrace. The poor boy tried wriggling away from his teacher to get himself to the ground safely...and to breathe some oxygen.

“Ah Sensei! I can’t breath! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Please put me down” Shiki desperately cries out.  
“Alright, alright. There you go” Aoko laughed it off as she finally got his feet to touch the grass. They finally sat down side by side facing the view of the town.

“Heh. I’m not a baby, you know. I don’t need to be carried. Also I could’ve walked here if you told me to” He folded his arms and puffed with pride.  
“Ooohh, showing some sass huh? Just yesterday you were crying because you tripped and got a scratch. Besides, I didn’t hear you complaining while we were at it which means you enjoyed it didn’t you?” She gave her smug grin again as she was amused by his face turning red from embarrassment.  
“I-uh. I was too happy to see you so I...didn’t think about it at first until we’ve passed by a few kids that started staring at us” he answered honestly while looking down to hide his bashful face.  
“Oh I see…” She gave a seemingly mocking laugh.  
“What’s so funny?” He returned the mockery with an irritated tone.  
“Geez...you remind me of an old friend. You care a little too much on what other people think. I mean, you did enjoy the moment didn’t you?” she gazed at him half questioningly and half amused.

Shiki didn’t know how to respond to any of this. On one hand, it’s somewhat true that he was anxious of what those other kids were thinking when they saw him happily being carried by his teacher. Considering him and the woman looked nothing alike, they couldn’t have passed off as family. In fact, not being related at all makes it all the more weird. On the other hand, he admits to himself that he indeed enjoyed being carried by her.  
It’s the first time for the longest time that he has been picked up like that and carried around like a child. The adults of the Tohno household didn’t really treat him like their own nor were there any candidates for a maternal figure for the children living there. Aside from the Tohnos there was his real family, the Nanayas, but he couldn’t recall the last time his true mother carried him in her arms.  
A strange feeling goes to his chest. Oddly enough he can’t remember what his own mother even looked like. Whenever he tried, traumatizing images of that night would enter his head. He’d rather bury it from his memories forever even if it meant completely forgetting about his true family. The thought made him notice the scribbles around him even more and his chest pain worsen.

“What’s wrong Shiki? Did I-uh...hit a nerve?” Aoko trembled with concern as the boy has shown a troubled expression.“Okay, I’ll stop teasing. I’m sorry.”  
“Oh, i-it’s fine Sensei. It isn’t your fault and you’re right, I really enjoyed it. Thanks Sensei.” He tried to give a big smile so that his teacher’s worries would fade.

Though Shiki was honest with his response he couldn’t hide his sad feelings from his teacher. She was way too observant. Whatever facial expression Shiki tried to pull she’d know from an instant glance what kind of feelings he was trying to cover up. It somewhat reminded Aoko of herself during her younger years. It’s probably one of the things they have in common by the least.

“Shiki” she began in a more serious tone. “Look, if you need to vent something out just tell me. I’ll promise to listen.”

She put her arms around him in a very motherly manner and gently picked him up to move his position right in front of her to continued her embrace. Shiki could tell his teacher was the type to value her promises above anything else. Once she used the word ‘promise’ she definitely means it with all her heart. For Shiki, there was no reason for him to hold back on any emotions or thoughts. After all the time he’s spent with this person before him, it’s safe to speak up about what and how he feels. 

“Sensei…” he started.  
“Mmm?”  
“I feel sad.”  
“I can tell” she responded with a tone where one can’t tell if she was being calm or serious.  
“Remember when I told you about my family?” Shiki leaned onto Aoko and secured himself through her arms still wrapped around him.  
“Yes, I remember. Though you mentioned that you’re currently adopted and you’re real one is long gone.”  
“Yeah”  
“And you think about that a lot don’t you?”  
“Yes” he closed his eyes still leaning onto his teacher.  
“Shiki…”  
“Sensei?”  
“I’m sorry for what happened to you” it’s all the woman can think of saying at the moment. She knew what family problems were like but what this boy is going through is beyond the strife she has experienced  
“It’s fine, I heard from my nurse that I might move to another family.”  
“Again?”  
“Yeah, I heard they’re very nice and they’re a small family.”  
“I see...what about your sister?” She asked with a voice of deep concern.  
“I don’t know. I guess I’d have to say goodbye” remembering Akiha, the boy felt even gloomier. Before he knew it his eyes got teary.  
“Hey Shiki.”  
“Yeah” he started wiping his tears.  
“You know what I do when I feel really bad? I look at this.”  
“Eh?” 

After wiping his tears he sat up to face his teacher with a curious look on his face. Aoko brought out a small photograph from the pocket of her pants. The picture contained what seemed like a photocopied yearbook photo of a girl who was probably much older at present. ‘She looks like Sensei.’ Shiki thought. Though he could tell the girl wasn’t her since her hair was a lot darker and her skin, much lighter than his teacher’s. Not only that but her eyes were a dark red color in contrast to his teacher’s light blue ones. 

“This here, Shiki, is my older sister” Aoko gestured the photo happily. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m not fond of her that much to bring this photo around. Her high school pic just makes me laugh! Bonus points ‘cause it pisses her off.”

Shiki’s eyes widened with surprise and intrigue. He didn’t really know much about Aoko’s personal life nor was he knowledgeable of her having any siblings so this was big piece of information for him.

“Say Shiki, do you and your sister fight often?” she asked out of the blue.  
“Ummm...not really. Akiha’s kind of shy and she’d keep following me around, especially when we play around.”  
“Well that’s lucky. As sisters, Touko and I tend to fight a lot. And I mean a lot.” Aoko started to reminisce. “When we were kids, we’d fight about small things like toys or who gets to eat the last cookie, heck we even fought over who gets to be the maid-of-honor in the future wedding of one of our friends. Yeah, it started with small, silly things like that.”

Shiki listened intently as Aoko revealed a little bit about herself for the first time since they’ve met. 

“But like your situation, there came a time my sister had to leave our household and we were separated for quite a while so I was sister-less growing up. We sort of became distant much later and before we knew it we ended up getting into a much serious fight. She may acted harshly but to tell you honestly, I wasn’t fair to her either.” Aoko stared up at the blue sky like she was remembering every detail of her past. Shiki glanced at his teacher, surprised she didn’t looked remorse or depressed from the seemingly sad story she was telling.

“So what happened?” he asked eagerly.  
“Well long story-short, a bunch of other things pretty much happened, because of our resentful relationship we’ve put up with some life-threatening shi- I mean...stuff” she stuttered, correcting herself mid-sentence as she remembered that her single company was only nine.Though it didn’t seem like the boy noticed at all. There was also the fact that she had to leave out the details of hers and Touko’s lives as magi. She couldn’t reveal it just yet.

“So did the two of you ever made up?” he asked knowing the answer to this question would unveil the conclusion to his teacher’s story.  
“Well...I guess that’s left for us to decide after everything that’s happened but don’t worry, I’m sure sis and I are gonna work it out. Yeah, maybe one day.” She smiled as if she was addressing someone who currently wasn’t in their presence.

If Aoko was in the company of her regular friends she’d usually use this opportunity to bad-mouth her sister. It really was the kind of relationship they were fond of conveying. But being with Shiki, she had to set a good example and refrain from her usual cursing especially against her sister, Touko. Though in a way, Aoko’s words still had some truth to them. These feelings were quite sacred, having to reveal them to Shiki made him all the more special in her eyes. 

“So I guess you’re trying to tell me that things will work out in the end right, Sensei?”  
“Congrats, we’ve got a winner! Though don’t take it too lightly. So many things could happen in between and it all really depends on our choices to how things would turn out for us.” His teacher began one of her daily words of wisdom to her student. “But a little optimism wouldn’t hurt. Just stay true to yourself Shiki, you’re smart, kind and overall a good kid.You’ll get through things you’re own way, believe me.” 

The boy felt his spirits being lifted as his teacher said those words, almost like they were meant to diagnose his depression. He finally wore the most genuine smile the entire day, bar none. Once again this woman has cheered him up without fail. It was like the whole world became much brighter. The sun shone above them, birds tweeted to a happier song, the flowers’ colors stood out more. Even the dark scribbles he sees didn’t seem scary to him anymore.  
He once again leaned onto his teacher’s shoulder and threw his arms around her for another big embrace. 

“This was a great afternoon Sensei. I feel much better” he said, softly whispering to his teacher’s ear.  
“Yeah, it is a great afternoon, isn’t it.”  
“Oh, and thanks for the story, I felt like I got to know you more” Shiki looked up at Aoko’s face with enlightenment.  
“Well I’m glad to share a little bit about myself, but I left out one big detail but that’s going to be a surprise for you.” She giggled like she was planning something.

‘Surprise’ the boy contemplated at the word. Come to think of it, his teacher’s last sentence reminded him that even he had left out a big detail about himself the whole time he has spent with his teacher. By then, he gazed at the dark lines in which he was no longer afraid of.  
“Sensei, I have a surprise for you too!” he began excitedly.  
“Oh?” She smiled with intrigue.  
“Yeah, I’ll show you tomorrow. You’ll be here right?”  
“Yup! I’ll tell you my surprise right after you tell yours, is that alright?”  
“It’s a deal!” 

The two exchanged bright smiles, anticipating the next day to come. At the meantime, the pair stayed in their last position with the boy’s arms around his teacher and his head still leaning against her shoulder while she continuously caresses his dark hair for them to cherish the calm atmosphere until sunset. Before Aoko knew it, her little friend dozed off into a deep sleep the rest of the afternoon. He slept soundly as if he was already in paradise. Such a peaceful nap made Aoko hesitant to wake him up to go back to the hospital before dark.

“Great, Shiki. How am I gonna explain this to your doctor” She contemplated in a whisper. “Welp, I guess I have to break in just to get you to bed before anyone notices you’re gone.”

She carefully lifted him up once more, holding the child in her arms back to their previous meeting point. She listened to his tired breath. His arms still wrapped around her slender neck and his fingers slightly touching the long dangling hair in her back.  
Again, Aoko thought it was way too early to commit as a maternal figure. Worse of all, she knew she wasn’t going to stay for long. After Shiki could leave the hospital, that would probably be the time she needed to go. Being quite attached to the boy, the thought of leaving him deeply conflicted her. Not only that but being the only person to be there in his time of need, seeing his teacher off would just hurt him more. But both need to face reality one way or another. Life wasn’t all about pleasant times and Aoko knew this well. Wondering if they’d ever meet again in the near future, she took a last look at his sleeping face. 

“I’m here” she whispered softly as she gave her last caress.

 

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> Made this out of the whim. I consider this one special for me.


End file.
